


bitter!

by dumplinghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, lots of conversation whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplinghyuck/pseuds/dumplinghyuck
Summary: jeno—and everyone with a normal tongue—thinks that jaemin's starbucks order is just insane.and it's what gives jaemin an edge on jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 84





	bitter!

**Author's Note:**

> wooo first work here hope it's okay!!
> 
> am pretty new to nct so be kind? hehe

“I brought your chicken pot pie,” Jaemin announces as he enters the apartment, hands full with bags. He closes the door and peeks his head around to find his boyfriend. “Jeno-ah, I buy you snacks and you won’t even help me with the groceries?”

“Ah, be right there,” Jeno says, not moving from his seat on the living room couch or even so much as look at Jaemin. Jaemin can hear him playing Cookie Run on his phone. The volume’s turned up so loud the TV was being drowned out.

Jaemin sighs dramatically. He takes his shoes off and complains about Jeno _to_ Jeno as he lugs the groceries to the kitchen counter. Among the plastic bags was a Starbucks paper bag. Jaemin lifts it up.

“I’m gonna eat your pie if you don’t come here and help put the food away,”

“I’m coming! Coming, don’t touch my pie!” Jeno gets up from the couch with his eyes still glued to his phone.

“You know, I didn’t even get to drink my americano because I was carrying so many things, you should be more grateful,” Jaemin says in one breath. Jeno finally puts his phone down when he gets to the counter.

“Thank you, Nana.” Jeno grins adorably and makes grabby hands at his pie. Jaemin huffs and turns away before Jeno can see him smile.

“Take care of the canned stuff after you’re done eating,” Jaemin says over his shoulder as he takes the frozen food to the freezer.

Cheeks stuffed, Jeno hums and digs through the Starbucks bag. He takes Jaemin’s americano out and scans the sticker on the cup. Jeno grimaces. He swallows and turns to whine at Jaemin.

“You’re seriously drinking this again? Why not try something else, they got this new chocolate chip frappuccino—”

“There’s only three espresso shots in it, love,” Jaemin sighs. “It doesn’t even taste the same..”

“Then don’t drink it! It’s _vile_.” Jeno exclaims with his mouth full, crumbs flying out.

Jaemin closes the freezer door and makes his way back to Jeno, who’s put distance between him and the vile concoction Jaemin worships.

Jeno shakes his head and scrunches his nose with a pout as Jaemin takes the lid off the drink and brings it up to his lips. Jaemin sticks his tongue out at Jeno for good measure, before taking a sip and humming delightfully.

“Blegh.” Jeno walks back to the couch with his pie.

Jaemin takes a mouthful of his americano and can’t help but wonder why Jeno doesn’t like it. The one time Jeno gave it a try he coughed until he was tearing up.

And as Jaemin goes for another sip, an idea hatches and he smirks.

Jeno’s lying back on the couch watching TV with pie in his mouth. Jaemin enters the living room and tosses his empty americano cup away.

“Jeno-ah,” Jaemin sits next to Jeno. He puts a hand on Jeno’s arm that’s about to lift the pie up to his open mouth, and leans in. “Jeno, kiss me.”

“Why?” Jeno raises a brow and pecks Jaemin on the lips.

“No, no,” Jaemin giggles. “Tongue.”

Jeno laughs and carefully lowers his pie so it’s out of the way. “But why?”

“Just kiss me,” Jaemin says quickly and turns Jeno’s cheek and seals their lips together.

It’s a very awkward angle and Jeno couldn’t put his hands on Jaemin if he wanted to. So Jeno lets Jaemin lead, tilts his head to accommodate Jaemin and pliantly lets Jaemin slip his tongue in and—

“EW, EW, AGH—” Jeno jerks away and sticks his tongue out and cringes with his whole body: shoulders pulled high, eyebrows pinched together and gagging noises.

Jaemin howls with laughter as he backs off, absolutely loving the way Jeno’s face puckers.

“That was so worth kissing your oily lips,” Jaemin says with a dreamy smile.

“You’re so mean! So gross,” Jeno winces at the awfully bitter taste on his tongue. “I’m never kissing you again. _Ever_.”

“Oh, come on, you’re such a drama king,” Jaemin surges forward but Jeno flinches away, cradling his pie protectively.

“No! Get away from me and my pie, you caffeinated freak!” He takes two large bites of his pie and chews quickly.

“Oooh, you’re so cute, my little Jeno-ah,” Jaemin rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder, chuckling when Jeno relaxes and lets Jaemin have his way.

Jeno groans after swallowing. “Ugh, the taste is still there. You’re the absolute worst.”

“Mm, I love you, too.”


End file.
